El sueño de Tartini
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: "Una noche, en el año 1713, soñé que había hecho un pacto con el Diablo por mi alma."


**El sueño de Tartini**

**_Ancona, Italia, 1713:_**

La brisa marina del Adriático refresca mi cara apenas abro la ventana, afuera veo gaviotas revolotear alrededor de barcos mercaderes en el muelle, el mar tiene la pasmosa tranquilidad de antes de la tormenta. Pienso en mi querida Elisabetta, en su piel sonrosada y cabello ondulado, pienso en mi hijo, en sus pequeñas manos y risita juguetona. Ambos tan lejos.

Este lugar es tan apacible que a veces olvido por qué estoy aquí, pero entonces miro el violín recostado sobre la pared y lo recuerdo: la excelsa presentación de Francesco María Veracini en Venecia, el año pasado. Dios bendijo a ese hombre con el don de la música, su habilidad eclipsó por completo la mía. Casi al instante de haberlo escuchado comprendí que yo no era en verdad violinista, sino un mero aprendiz. Mis composiciones hasta ahora no habían sido más que intentos de composiciones escritas por un niño ambicioso.

Me prometí no volver a tocar en público hasta que mi destreza fuera lo suficientemente buena, me despedí de mi esposa y de mi hijo y me encerré acá, en este cuarto de mala muerte, a practicar. Los primeros meses practiqué con una frecuencia atroz, olvidando incluso comer o dormir, existía nada más para el _do_ _re_ _mi_ _fa_ _sol_, para los arpegios, para las escalas y para los pentagramas. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, mi habilidad continuó siendo mediocre, simple; las sonatas morían antes de ser escritas en el papel, las sinfonías iban a la basura, incompletas.

Empecé a pensar que tal vez el violín ya no me aceptaba, todo músico sabe que es necesario construir un nexo entre su persona y el instrumento. Un lazo sagrado, justo como el matrimonio. Si este lazo se rompe, el músico es incapaz de interpretar. Su éxito, su talento, su pasión, todo desaparece. Una muerte mucho más horrible que la del propio cuerpo.

Cierta noche me fui a la cama desanimado, resuelto a volver a Padua al día siguiente, regresar a mi hogar y besar los rostros de Elisabetta y de mi pequeño. Nunca llegaría a ser un violinista excepcional como Veracini, sí, pero al menos podría ingeniármelas para conseguir un puesto de tutor en alguna casa noble. Desperté en la madrugada al sentir el viento en mi cara, las cortinas ondeaban, fuera el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas.

Pronto me di cuenta que no estaba solo en la habitación, a los pies de la cama había una silueta. No pude distinguir nada en concreto salvo los ojos rojos, brillantes.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –dije, incorporándome y tomando el florete, dispuesto a utilizarlo si se presentaba el caso.

-_Buona nuotte, signore_ Tartini. –respondió una voz gutural y andrógina.

El intruso dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, a fin de que la luz de la luna llena lo iluminara por completo. Me encontré frente a frente con un hombre joven bastante atractivo, su cabello negro caía con gracia sobre la frente e iba vestido elegantemente, justo como lo haría cualquier caballero aunque sus ropajes eran oscuros. Tenía, en efecto, los ojos de un color rojizo.

-¿Cómo ha entrado? –grité, apuntándolo con el florete.

-Usted me llamó hasta aquí –el hombre no pareció sentirse intimidado por el arma.

-Yo no llamé a nadie.

-No directamente.

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Dinero, joyas? No tengo nada de eso, lo único valioso que poseo es ese violín que está sobre la mesa.

El misterioso hombre giró sobre sus pies, caminó hacia la mesa y acarició con delicadeza la madera caoba de mi instrumento.

-La imperfección buscando la perfección... Debe estar muy decepcionado de sí mismo, _signore_ Tartini, tantas horas de práctica, tantas heridas en las manos, tantos momentos de desesperación. Todo en vano. Sus sueños de querer convertirse en un músico virtuoso, ser reconocido y respetado, poco a poco se desmoronan. Piensa que lo mejor sería destruir este hermoso violín, arrojarlo por la ventana o quizás quemarlo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre, al que nunca había visto, supiera mis mayores deseos, mis más íntimos pensamientos?

-¿Quién es usted? –le pregunté, mis labios temblaban.

-Tengo muchos nombres: Mefisto, Lucifer, el Ángel Caído, Satanás…

El intruso entonces se volvió hacia mí y sonrió, sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar. En ese mismo instante lo supe.

-¡_Il diavolo! _¡_È il diavolo_! –me persigné varias veces, presa del pánico, mientras repetía en voz alta el Padre Nuestro.

-Puede rezar todo lo que quiera, Dios no lo escuchará. Yo en cambio soy más receptivo.

-¡Aléjese de mí! –grité, mostrándole el crucifijo que colgaba de mi cuello.

El demonio se divertía con mi temor.

-Yo puedo convertirlo el mejor violinista de todos los tiempos. Su habilidad no tendrá límites, incluso el mismo maestro Veracini se hincará a sus pies.

-El Diablo no es una criatura de favores.

-Tiene razón, a cambio debe darme algo: su alma. –su voz era tenebrosa.

-¿No son suficientes los restos de Bruto, Casio y Judas?

-El alma de un ambicioso es mucho más deliciosa que la de un traidor. La suya rebosa en ansia, en envidia y en frustración. Cúlpese a sí mismo, estoy aquí porque usted así lo deseó.

Enmudecí, el demonio decía la verdad. Muchas veces deseé vender mi alma a quien fuera, incluso a una criatura de las tinieblas, si con ello lograba superar a Veracini. Claro que estos deseos emergían en momentos cargados de ira y desesperación, nunca creí que mis peticiones iban a ser escuchadas.

Me pareció ver, por un instante, a Francesco María Veracini hincado ante mí. La escena fue deliciosa…

-¿Ya lo recuerda, _signore _Tartini? ¿Los pensamientos, los ruegos y las exclamaciones? -el Diablo se acercó tanto que pude oler el azufre del Infierno saliendo de su boca.

-Sí... lo reconozco. Yo le invoqué. Estoy dispuesto a darle mi alma pero antes tengo una petición.

-Lo escucho.

-Quiero que toque alguna pieza, aquí y ahora.

Quizás fue curiosidad, quizás recelo. ¿Qué me motivó a desafiar al mismísimo Satanás para que interpretara algo? No lo sé. Lo cierto es que le entregué mi violín. Éste sonrió cínicamente al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes, la pintura negra de las uñas hacía que sus manos se vieran mucho más pálidas.

Me senté al borde de la cama justo como lo haría en el palco de un teatro, el demonio se colocó al frente y comenzó la función. ¡Oh, cuán grande fue mi asombro! Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron y por un instante dejé de respirar. A mis oídos llegó una hermosa melodía, el arco y los lívidos dedos se movían sobre las cuerdas con una presteza inimaginable, formando un _larghetto affettuoso_, un _allegro moderato_, _un andante_. Entré en un estado de éxtasis, ni siquiera en mis más locas fantasías escuché yo algo similar. Esa… esa maravillosa sonata parecía celestial ¡y su intérprete no era ningún ángel sino el Diablo!

La criatura terminó su presentación con una profunda reverencia entonces se acercó a mí, sus ojos otra vez brillaron como llamas. Adiviné lo que iba a hacer y comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza, sin embargo no me moví de lugar. La pálida mano se colocó sobre mi pecho desnudo tal cual si fuera un hierro candente, dispuesta a dejar en la piel el sello del contrato faustiano. Cerré los ojos en espera de un dolor insoportable….

Desperté jadeante y con la espalda llena de sudor, era ya pleno día. Miré hacia la ventana, estaba cerrada, las cortinas inmóviles; miré hacia los pies de la cama, no había nadie allí. Solté el violín de entre los brazos y me examiné el pecho desnudo. No tenía marcas ni símbolos de ningún tipo. ¿Fue todo un sueño acaso? No lo supe. La exquisita melodía aún sonaba dentro de mi cabeza…

De un salto me levanté y avancé hacia la mesa, llené la pluma de tinta y con desesperación transcribí sobre un pedazo de papel las notas, unas tras otras. Al terminar tomé de nuevo del violín y toqué, toqué todo el día. Fue en vano. Mi sonata, si bien es la mejor que he compuesto hasta ahora, no se asemejaba ni por asomo a la música de mis recuerdos. La diferencia entre ambas era tan grande que quise tirar el instrumento por la ventana y decirle adiós a la música para siempre. Fui pretencioso, lo admito. Nadie podrá jamás igualar la belleza de la Sonata del Diablo.

* * *

**He regresado. No había podido publicar nada nuevo debido a la universidad pero aproveché el tiempo ahora en vacaciones, no se preocupen porque todavía no pretendo dejar el mundo del fanfiction. Gracias de antemano por los likes y reviews.**

**Referencias:**

**-Este one-shot está basado en la historia detrás del "_Trino del Diablo_" de Giuseppe Tartini, una de las sonatas para violín más complejas. Según la leyenda el Diablo se le apareció en sueños ofreciéndole un trato, el músico le dio su instrumento y quedó maravillado al escucharlo tocar. No pude resistir a hacer mi propia versión del mito, aprovechando el hecho de que Sebastián es un excelente violinista y de que me encanta crear historias sobre su pasado. Un demonio de 3000 años tiene mucho que contar.**

**-En la _Divina Comedia_ (Dante Alighieri) Satán está devorando las almas de Casio, Bruto y Judas en el último circulo del Infierno, el de la Traición.**

**-Me disculpo si el italiano es incorrecto, mis bases del idioma son malísimas y Google translate no es fiar.**


End file.
